Seroes
Seroes is a mountain in The Umshard Range. It is shaped like a cone. History Before The Civil War of Cold Doggia, both Cold Creatures and Hot Creatures lived on Seroes. When the war first broke out, Cold Cats claimed it as their own. It was a little-used military base. Half a decade later, an army of Hot Dragons fought off the Cold Cats. Legends Legend has it, somewhere deep in the flooded mines, a mysterious circle holds the key to harnessing energy. This story was first told by Cold Cats, but it is mostly told by Hot Tigers today. Alvon Alvon is the largest city on Seroes. Nicknamed "City of cannons" Alvon carved from beautiful white stone. It resembles an intricate medieval castle, with battlements. It has a lot of stairs, with a mindblowing total of eight levels, and over four hundred staircases, not counting any that may have been built inside private residences. Alvon has a lot of fountains. It's populated mostly by Hot Foxes, Hot Tigers, and Hot Birds. The vast majority of residents make weapons, famously cannons. The Flooded Mine In 718, the late governor of Alvon had the mines flooded, because war almost broke over the legend of the circle. According to multiple historical documents, all of which are very biased, the following is an account of what happened. Three major corporations owned the mine. Rednic Mining Co, Seroes Fine Silver and Opals, and last but certainly not least, Alvon Mining Trade. Things got tenser when Rednic MC started infringing on Alvon MT's territory. Alvon MT responded by burning down one of Rednic MC's major offices. SF Silver and Opals released an article in a local newspaper that stated they thought they may have found the circle. Alvon MT responded by blowing up the section of the mine owned by SF Silver and Opals. Rednic MC was blamed, and SF Silver and Opals sued them. Rednic MC had lost all its money, and things were looking bad for them. Outraged, the employees began to riot. Meanwhile, Alvon MT had begun to embezzle from SF Silver and Opals. Eventually, they were caught, and SF Silver and Opals had all the major corporation owners assassinated. At this point, all three were in a lot of legal trouble. They were all broke and a good deal of their workers were dead. A council was convened. The rulers of every tribe, the governors of Alvon, Gair, and Torchbringer City, a whole lot of concerned citizens, and even a few Cold Cats came. Finally, the young leader of the Hot Bats had the winning idea, evacuate the mines, sue all three companies, sue them again for good measure, and flood the mines. The governor of Alvon did all this with a heavy heart. It saved everyone from the destruction of these companies, but the community was saddened by the end to the hunt for the circle. Resources Once upon a time, Seroes was a place to mine for silver and opals. See above. Seroes is rocky, with a low timberline, but they discovered shortly after the flooding of the mine that high-quality cedar grows there. They regularly trade with cities on Piresce for metals and Supernova City for gunpowder, ammo, and information. Trivia * Alvon holds the record for most stairs on Ignegelus * Seroes is similar to the Portuguese word for evening, serões.